little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Episodes
A directory page for the Little Charmers cartoon series. Here you can find a link to any and all episode pages, which will detail full episode summaries, pictures, quotes, and much more! Season 1 #1a "Prince Not So Charming" January 12, 2015 #1b "A Charming Outfit" January 12, 2015 #2a "Double Trouble Spell" January 14, 2015 #2b "Charming Pets" January 14, 2015 #3a "A Charming Do Over" January 15, 2015 #3b "A Charming Fad" January 15, 2015 #4a "Lucky Seven" January 19, 2015 #4b "Moon Madness" January 19, 2015 #5a "Switcheroo" January 21, 2015 #5b "Garden Pests" January 21, 2015 #6a "Charming Chatterbox" January 23, 2015 #6b "Cluck Stars" January 23, 2015 #7a "Freeze Dance" January 27, 2015 #7b "The Gingerbread Boy" January 27, 2015 #8a "Fashion No Show" January 29, 2015 #8b "Locket or Lose It" January 29, 2015 #9 "Charmy Hearts Day" February 13, 2015 #10a "Uncharmed Life" February 20, 2015 #10b "Pest Friends Forever" February 20, 2015 #11a "Charming Trio" February 20, 2015 #11b "Add a Little Parsley" February 20, 2015 #12a "Hairy Ways", March 13, 2015 #12b "Calling All Cauldrons" March 13, 2015 #13a "Wish Upon a Jar" March 13 2015 #13b "Upside Down Friends" March 13, 2015 #14a "Zip Zoom Broom" August 4, 2015 #14b "Sheep Over Party" August 4, 2015 #15 "Sparkle Bunny" April 3rd, 2015 #16a "Frankenflare" August 6, 2015 #16b "Charming Cheers" August 6, 2015 #17a "Bean There, Done That" August 11, 2015 #17b "Charmville Unchained" August 11, 2015 #18a "My Charmhouse is Your Charmhouse" August 13, 2015 #18b "Frog For a Day" August 13, 2015 #19a "Charm Your Mom Day" May 8, 2015 #19b "A Charming Campout" May 8, 2015 #20 "Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night" October 21, 2015 #21a "A Charming Wedding" August 18, 2015 #21b "Snug Little Rug" August 18, 2015 #22a "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" August 20, 2015 #22b "Circus Surprise" August 20, 2015 #23 "Magical Mistakes" August 22, 2015 #24 "Musical Moments" August 22, 2015 #25a "Sing Song Pox" October 26, 2015 #25b "A Tooth on the Loose" October 26, 2015 #26a "Hurry Up Hazel" October 28, 2015 #26b "No Charm in the Charmhouse" October 28,2015 #27a "Charming Nightlights" October 29, 2015 #27b "Charming Babies" October 29, 2015 #28a "Unicorn Without a Horn" November 30, 2015 #28b "Stir Crazy Charmer" November 30, 2015 #29a "A Charming Mistake"December 1, 2015 #29b "A Charming Surprise Birthday" December 1, 2015 # 30a "Old School Magic" October 27,2015 # 30b "Charming Ogres" October 27, 2015 # 31a "Wandering Wand" December 2, 2015 # 31b "Good Knight, Good Day" December 2, 2015 # 32a "Band on the Run" December 3, 2015 # 32b "Picture Perfect Posie" December 3, 2015 # 33 "Santa Sparkle" December 11, 2015 # 33a "Forget Me Not" February 1, 2016 # 33b "Nelson In Charge" February 1, 2016 # 34a "Glass Slipper" February 3, 2016 # 34b "Hazel, You Shrunk the Charmers" February 3, 2016 # 35 "A Charmazing Marmaid Tale" TBA # 36a "Hazel-Nuts" March 14, 2016 # 36b "Charming Cookies" March 14, 2016 # 37a "A Charming Story" March 16, 2016 # 37b "Magic Mishap" March 16, 2016 # 38a "Bigger, Better, Broomier!" May 9, 2016 # 38b "Night Owls" May 9, 2016 # 38a "A Charmazing Race" April 13, 2016 # 38b "Dragon Daycare" April 13, 2016 # 39a "Posie's Pesky Potion" April 11, 2016 # 39b "Sparkle Storm Adventures" April 11, 2016 # 40a "Sparkleberry Pies" May 11, 2016 # 40b "Wishing Fish" May 11, 2016 Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Fly hiccups episodes Category:Holiday themed episodes Category:Charm scouts episodes Category:Voice switching episodes Category:Princess themed episodes Category:Memorable episodes Category:Shrinktastic episodes Category:Enchantress in training episodes Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Fly hiccups episodes Category:Holiday themed episodes Category:Charm scouts episodes Category:Voice switching episodes Category:Princess themed episodes Category:Memorable episodes Category:Shrinktastic episodes Category:Enchantress in training episodes